Dalish Village
The Dalish village is a medium sized structure made up of several other Dalish buildings. They are found exclusively in Dale and can spawn with a number of the following structures: * Smithy * House * Bakery * Village Tower If the landscape in which the village spawns is somewhat obstructed then certain structures may be missing. Sometimes, only a single building will spawn. These villages are excellent places for all friends of Dale to visit, as a great many items can be obtained through chests and many other fine goods can also be purchased from Dalish blacksmiths and bakers. __TOC__ Dalish Smithy The Dalish smithy is a rather large two storey building composed primarily of bricks, spruce wood, and oak wood beams. Their windows are fitted with iron or bronze bars, and are roofed with red, orange, blue or brown tilling, and also have cobble floors. A Dalish blacksmith will spawn here and trade with allies. On the ground floor you will find a furnace, an alloy forge, an unsmeltery, a lava pool, an anvil, a , and finally a . On the first floor you will find more , two straw beds, two small chests with various pieces of food and equipment, and a small table with food and drink. Dalish House Dalish houses are large two storey buildings made primarily of bricks, spruce wood, and oak wood beams, and tiles. The windows of the house, are fitted with iron and fence and are roofed with either red, orange, blue or brown tiling. Their floors are made of cobblestone. The ground floor of the structure, is very open and looks as though it is used for housing animals as bales of hay are also stored there. Over, in the corner there is a door which leads through a staircase to the living quarters of the home. On the first floor much more is to be found, including a , chests, straw beds and food and drink. In the attic of the home, there is a small chance of a chest spawning, which may contain Dwarven gear, coins, silver, gold, and occasionally even Mithril nuggets. The attic has no direct connection to the house, so the player has to use a pickaxe or an axe to get there. Dalish Bakery The Dalish bakery is a large building composed primarily of bricks, spruce wood, and oak wood beams, roofed with either red, orange, blue or brown tiling. At the front, the entrance is highlighted by three colored wool blocks, with a sign displaying the name of the bakery, which always corresponds with the name of the baker found inside. Inside, the Dalish baker stands behind a counter that is bedecked with various food items. Dalish Village Tower The Dalish village tower marks the center of the village. Only one of those spawns per village. It is built similar to other Dalish structures, are made primarily of bricks. It is roofed with either red, orange, blue or brown tiling, and has cobblestone flooring. It has a fire burning on a hearth block, which appears to be a sort of beacon and serve the same purpose as the fires on top of the houses. There are several Dalish banners hanging on the sides. As these towers are purely decorative, they have little to no interior. Inside is simply an open space that does not go any higher than one floor. Other Buildings As the villages are not closed off to the surroundings, watchtowers and fortresses might as well spawn near the villages, so that it seems as if they are part of it. Gallery DalishVillage.png|A Dalish village seen from above. Dalish_Smithy_exterior..png|A Dalish smithy situated in the fields of Dale. Dallish_smithy_1st_floor_interior.png|The ground floor of a Dalish smithy. Dalish_Smithy_interior_2nd_floor.png|The first floor of a Dalish smithy. DalishHouses.png|Dalish houses. DalishHouseLvl1.png|The ground floor of a Dalish house. DalishHouseLvl2.png|The first floor of a Dalish house. Dalish Attic Chest.png|A chest found in the attic of a Dalish house that may contain treasures of old ... Loot found in attic chests.png|Example of loot that may be found in attic chests. Category:Structures Category:Dale Category:Good Category:Environment Category:Looting Category:Men Category:Settlement